


We'll Just Have to Wing It

by peasantlysurprised



Category: Voltron Defenders of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Attempt at Humor, Family Fluff, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles, and got so far, everyone agrees that space dad can't look that great all the time, space dad doesn't know what to do with his kids, they tried so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasantlysurprised/pseuds/peasantlysurprised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or alternatively titled "The Space Power Rangers Try to Figure Out If Shiro Has a Natural Winged Eyeliner Look Going On Because He's Fly Like That or Not and End Up Failing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Just Have to Wing It

**Author's Note:**

> this work was brought upon after reading [this post](http://givemeaherocookie.tumblr.com/post/146882918217/ironinkpen-if-youve-got-a-bunch-of-teenagers), laughing my ass off, and then going on to watch the entire first season of voltron within 10 hours. there is very minimal editing here, i apologize, i have no beta at the moment.  
> it's sad that i find myself in these positions where i have "gr8 ideas" to write about and then they end up more like "????" so, yeah, enjoy my space kids

“Alright Team Voltron, do we have everything we need for the mission?”

“Affirmative—”

“Roger that—”

“Communications?”

“Online and fully charged.”

“Emergency supplies?”

“Stocked.”

“And everyone knows the plan, right?”

“Ready to go; just waiting to receive your orders”

“Excellent. Now—”

“What are you guys _doing_?”

Three young paladins froze in place at the appearance of the deep, stern voice. After a moment the presumed leader released his position with a sigh. He recognized the newcomer, but was none too pleased in any regard. Turning around, he met the confused gaze of the Red Paladin. “That's classified information, cadet.”

A dark brow rose. “Classified?” The presumed slight of _cadet_ was ignored. For now.

“That's right,” retorted the Blue Paladin, crossing his arms tight across his chest. Unconsciously puffing himself up—as what always happened when the two so-called rivals came to odds. “Which means it's on a need to know basis, and _you_ really don't need to know.”

The Red Paladin gave his comrade an unimpressed look. With an inquisitive frown he leaned slightly to the right, around the other's shoulder, scanning the area of chaos he'd unintentionally stumbled upon, noting the various objects strewn around the dim hallway. Three sleeping bags, rolled up and propped against the wall; wicker baskets filled with all the space candy that could fit, one overflowing with canteens of Space Juice™; bundles of wires and plugs; a communications unit; what looked like a camera; and the other two Paladins, still frozen with identical looks of shock, holding bundles of pillows and blankets.

In other words, something he probably _really_ didn't want to know about.

The set up and objects strewn along the width of the hallway caused an itch in the back of his head. Was this some kind of sleepover the exacerbating Blue Paladin joked about having in his less than stellar attempts of wooing some attractive alien? If so, then why _here_? And why the COMS unit?

His eyes wandered to the door that was directly across the small camp and things suddenly clicked.

“Why are you staking out Shiro's room?”

The young man's expression slipped, mouth dropping into a grimace as the other two behind him threw worried glances at each other. _Bingo_. To his credit, the paladin adjusted his features to resemble an indignant expression, scoffing. “ _Pssh_. Whaaaaaaat? W-We are _not_.”

“Um, we kinda are, though...”

“Shut your _quiznack_ , Hunk.”

“You're still not using that word correctly, Lance.”

“Well...well, I don't think you're using your _face_ correctly, Keith!”

The Red Paladin let out a deep breath. “What's with the stake out?” he asked.

“Like I said _before_ ,” grumbled the thin boy as he shot a glare at his larger friend, “that's classified information.”

“We're trying to catch Shiro in the morning before he can get to the bathroom.”

A scandalized wail that should've been too high pitched to come from one of the defenders of the universe made Keith cringe. _“Pidge!”_

“What? He's got a right to know—we're all a team, and teams don't keep secrets, remember?”

“That's treasonous talk against your commanding officer!”

Keith shot the smallest paladin a blank look. “Why are you ambushing him so early? I'm pretty sure he brushes his teeth like the rest of us.”

This time it was Hunk that answered the question. He adopted an expression similar to that of a teacher explaining a difficult subject to a class of idiots (for the fifth time). “Okay, see, a few weeks ago we were trying to figure out how Shiro managed to keep his hair that color while he was a prisoner on the Galra ship, right? Because, like, there's _no way_ it's his natural hair. I highly doubt that Sendak would have stopped at the intergalactic Walmart to pick up some hair coloring—more theories on that later— _anyways_ , then Pidge mentioned the fact that Shiro didn't have access to any makeup during that year, either, so it should be impossible to have eyeliner on when he crashed back to Earth. _So_ —”

Hold the phone. _“Make up?”_

Hunk gave him a look that said, _You can't be serious._

“You can't be serious.”

Keith remained dubious. “What makes you think Shiro wears makeup?”

“Dude, have you _seen_ his eyebrow game?”

“His...what?”

Pidge spoke up before Hunk could go into another rant.

“Essentially, we're trying to catch him before he goes into the bathroom to see if he uses eyeliner.”

“Oh-kay,” Keith drawled. Lance flipped a hand over to the closed bedroom door.

“Be honest, man—you noticed it, too. His wing is too on point to be natural.”

Although the comment brought out a scoff from the paladin, Keith had to admit that the others were onto...something. Personally, he'd never questioned the appearance of the Black Paladin before (besides the obvious scar across the bridge of his nose and the circumstances surrounding the prosthetic arm), just admired the strength and leadership that emanated from the older man.

It was an interesting notion, though, now that he thought about it. Keith returned his attention to the three other pilots in front of him. “Alright, but why an ambush? There's got to be a better way to find out.”

Hunk stepped forward, face hard with determination. “We've been trying to get him off guard for a _month_ now—sneak attacks, cameras, trip wire, traps, you name it—but we can't seem to get a moment when he doesn't evade us. So _this_ time,” his large, powerful hands clenched around the neck of a pillow, “we're pulling out _all_ the stops.”

Pidge knelt next to the computer and COMS unit, glasses flashing sinisterly in the low lighting. “I brought all the toys. Microphones, night vision equipment, cameras—all modified, of course—to catch Shiro as soon as his door opens.” They patted the metal affectionately. “If he has even the barest hint of stubble on his chin, we'll see catch it on this baby.”

“We're staying awake all night to get him right when he wakes up.”

“There's no way it's gonna fail this time.

For a while there was no sound to be heard from the small ring of fighters. Pidge and Hunk wore twin expressions of such intense resolve that it was almost comical, while Keith remained outwardly aloof; Lance looked on with a petulant frown at being rebuffed.

Finally, Keith broke the silence. “Guess there's no choice then.” His statement was met with blankfaces. “I want in.” Lance openly gaped at him.

“Wait, _w_ _hat_?”

Arms crossed over his chest, the Red Paladin declared, “If the mission has been going on this long and without any solid success, then I am obligated as a paladin to assist my fellow teammates in some way. So I want in.”

Pidge's eyes narrowed in amusement. “It's crazy how you can't tell when you look at him, isn't it?”

“...I'm starting to question everything I thought I knew.”

 

* * *

 

“Just so we're clear on this,” Lance spoke up some time later as they all settled down in the mountain of pillows and blankets (insistently called the Home Fortress). Pidge tinkered away at whatever the gadget of the moment was while Hunk indulged in the various alien goodies that had been swiped. Keith had managed to grab his bed things and sneak back without waking Allura or the Mustachioed Menace, and was getting everything comfortable when the Blue Paladin opened his mouth. “This is still my mission, so if you're joining the team, that makes me your commanding officer.”

Keith looked over his shoulder. “Is that so?”

“It is... _so_.”

It was late and there was no reason to turn this into another round of banter. Shrugging it off for this time (and this time _only_ ), the Red Paladin simply let his head fall back against the cool metal wall. “Whatever you say, then, chief.”

Lance looked _too_ smug. Something in Keith's brow twitched; maybe he should've just went ahead and retorted. They were next to each other so he could even see the distinct slant of that stupid smirk on Lance's face.

“Are you two having another bonding moment?”

“Do you want us to leave?”

The Yellow and Green Paladins were met with pillows to the face for their comments.

“Your commanding officer says shut the hell up.”

 

* * *

 

The plan, Hunk had explained to Keith in a hushed whisper sometime later, was simple: stay awake all night, and just before the time Shiro usually woke up (which was 6 AM, to Keith's utter disgust; it was called beauty sleep for a _reason_ ), they would set up the cameras to go off as soon as the door opened. Then there would be undeniable proof to solve the mystery of the Wicked Eyeliner, as Lance dubbed it.

In theory, it was easy and effective. Keith could remember staying up for days on end when he was back in the desert cabin.

Unfortunately, none of the young paladins seemed to factor in the toll their bodies took every day due to the intense training regiment. The previous day had been particularly grueling—at dinner, even Hunk had been too sore to eat as quickly as usual.

So, as it were, they conked out some four hours later, one by one. Hunk was the first to go, finally giving in to his heavy eyes and exhaustion. He fell onto his back, arms splayed and already snoring. Pidge was next, their glasses skewed sideways as they curled into a pillow. The blue light from their computer cast a soft glow along the walls and slumbering teens. Lance fell asleep a few minutes ago, his head lolling along the wall, peacefully silent for once.

Keith bit back a yawn, blinking hard to ward off dry eyes. The blanket wrapped around his legs was too warm, too enticing, too...too...

He groaned quietly, shoving the heel of his palm into his eyes. Damn—even his thoughts were drifting away from fatigue. Hands dropped to his lap. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just rest his eyes for a few minutes. Thirty seconds at least.

“Just thirty seconds,” he mumbled through dead lips. Eyelids sliding shut, Keith leaned back against the wall. In those thirty seconds, he was out.

 

* * *

 

The metallic creak of a door made Keith unconsciously try to roll around in his bed. _Who_ was trying to wake him up at this _ungodly_ hour? He didn't know what time it was—hell, it could be nine in the afternoon—but it was still too _damn early_.

The Red Paladin grumbled under his breath as he burrowed farther into the warmth of his bed. Funny...the ship must be experiencing some kind of interference because his pillow was rising...and falling...and there was a steady beating beneath his cheek that sounded like a heart...

Keith opened his eyes at the same time that Shiro stepped out of his room—only to stop in his tracks at the sight before him.

“What the...?”

Blinking through bleary eyes, Keith managed to make out the fact that Shiro was standing in the doorway, fully alert and dressed, when the thing that he'd called his “bed” stirred and muttered, “ _Mam_ _á_ , five more minutes.”

Oh.

That _thing_ was a person. And that _person_ (Keith noticed upon looking up and seeing mussed brown hair) was _Lance_.

Sometime in the night he must've slid along the wall and wound up with a cheek to the Blue Paladin's chest (which, now that he thought about it, explained the breathing and heart beat). And that warmth he felt...around his legs was a blanket, but also two skinny legs that belonged to Pidge, who appeared to be atop a large pile of pillows. No, Hunk. That pile of pillows was actually _Hunk_ , who's snores rumbled like a bear in hibernation. The big guy didn't even look like he'd moved from the position he'd (literally) fallen into last night.

No wonder Shiro was standing there in gaping confusion. It was a pile of the _Defenders of the Universe_ _(_ _™_ _)_ snuggling up together under a blanket fortress.

Red and Black paladins locked gazes: one, confused, the other, sleepy.

Keith mumbled, “Mornin'.”

“Uh...good morning.”

The snores coming from Hunk cut off abruptly. “Guh. _Gesundheit_ ,” he muttered, lifting his head to glance around. Not seeing Shiro behind him, he added, “Did we get him?”

“Get who?”

Hunk jumped, knocking Pidge in the head with a knee. The small, “Watch it,” caused the body under Keith's head to stir and stretch. The Red Paladin sat up hastily before Lance could notice their current position. Hunk also moved to sit up, pulling a ratty haired Pidge into a slumped, but upright position as well.

Shiro leaned against the wall. “Wild night out?”

“You could say that,” Lance replied, words distorted in the middle with a loud yawn. His eyes shot open a second later. “Aw, shit.”

“We missed it.”

“ _Who didn't wake me up?”_

Keith scoffed, bringing his legs in once Pidge moved theirs. “If it wasn't obvious, _Commander_ , we were _all_ asleep.”

“I don't deserve this kind of treatment this early.”

"Should I wait til you've had your morning space juice?"

The two tried to glare at each other, but only managed to get out semi-annoyed frowns. Shiro cleared his throat. “Would one of you mind telling me why you're sleeping out here—in front of my bedroom door—in the first place?”

With the other three paladins becoming more alert, Keith noticed the equipment that was _supposed_ to be set up leaning against the computer next to him. Shiro had yet to notice it—or he had and just assumed it was part of Pidge's ever growing list of gadgets. Either way he had to hide it somehow.

“Ah...that's a good question,” Lance stuttered, moving into a kneeling position. The others quickly followed his lead. "W-With a perfectly good explanation to go along with it."

Keith stretched, moving the blanket off his legs and over the pile of tech as he did so.

Shiro stared at them. “Uh-huh.”

“Well... _see_...uh, Hunk?”

The large boy stiffened, eyes going wide. He met Shiro's gaze with a cringe, and the older paladin arched a brow.

It was that slight movement that brought Keith's gaze to Shiro's face, noting the dark wing protruding out from the corner. The Red Paladin bit back a groan of defeat—dressed, alert, and supposed eye-liner in place before he even went to the bathroom. Shiro had bested them again.

The others noticed at the same time: Lance ran a hand over his face, Hunk pouted, and Pidge ran a hand through their hair.

Their reactions caused Shiro's brow to cloud in concern. “Seriously, why are you out here? There wasn't an emergency last night, right?” A chorus of sleepy _No'_ s calmed him, if only slightly. “Then what gives?”

His questions met with silence. And then—

“A sleepover.”

All eyes turned to the Green Paladin, who was trying to wipe the cloudiness from their glasses with Hunk's shirt. “Come again?”

Pidge met Shiro's questioning gaze with mastered innocence. “We wanted to have a team bonding sleep over, but you were already in bed. So we stayed out here.”

“Uh, yeah, exactly,” Lance jumped in, leaning forward. “It didn't seem right to have it without you, so we kinda set up out here? So that you'd be close by.”

The hallway was silent for a few ticks (they did feel a lot longer than a second, now that he thought about it) as Shiro met each of their eyes individually. The Black Paladin eventually sighed, pink faced, rubbing his head as he smiled ruefully at the bleary-eyed kids before him. “A sleepover? Really?” The four nodded. “Jeez, you should've just woken me up. To think, sleeping out here all night on the hard floor...” His gaze softened as he re-analyzed the set up of empty snack bowls and canteens.

“It was no biggie,” Hunk assured him with a measured laugh. He pushed the COMs unit behind his body with a discreet hand. “We made a blanket fort and everything.”

“Yeah, and Hunk makes a pretty good pillow—”

“Warm and squishy—”

“—like a teddy bear. Or a marshmallow.”

“Aw, thanks, guys. That warms my heart, really.”

Shiro chuckled, kneeling to ruffle Pidge's bedhead affectionately. “If you say so. Next time, just tell me when you want to have another one of these _'team bonding sleepovers'_ , okay? I think a mattress is preferable to Hunk—uh, no offense.”

“None taken.”

“Yep.”

“Sure thing.”

“You got it, boss.”

The four watched him walk away until the echoes of his footsteps had faded completely.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

“...okay, yeah, I see what you mean, Lance, that wing was sharper than my sword.”

“ _Thank_ you!”

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to the end, congratulations. thanks for reading this. as i said, i didn't really plan on making this an actual thing, but my ideas have a way of taking shape by themselves. come talk to me on my tumblr [here](http://givemeaherocookie.tumblr.com) if you wanna yell more about the space kids.


End file.
